


Don’t get used to it, Dunbar.

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 23 -  He was terrified of small spaces and she knew.Liam Dunbar/you





	Don’t get used to it, Dunbar.

Y/N didn’t know what was going to happen. She was in the boys locker room with Liam when she smelt one of the twins, and she grabbed Liam and shoved in inside of a locker with her before he even had time to protest. 

It was Ethan, and Y/N didn’t feel like getting caught, and she heard Liam’s heart beat. He was terrified of small spaces and she knew. 

She grabbed Liam by the collar of his t-shirt and forced him to kiss her, hopefully then the twin would mistake his heartbeat for two in love teenagers. 

As soon as the locker room door slammed shut, Y/N pushed open the locker and she saw Liam’s flushed face.

“Wha… what was that?” He touched his lips. 

“Don’t get used to it, Dunbar.” Y/N told him as she left him alone in the locker room to contemplate what just happened. 


End file.
